


doesn't this feel better?

by alberthammondjr



Category: The Strokes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, M/M, One Shot, and the thing is that they're at julian's place, and then, where v!julian and vs!albert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alberthammondjr/pseuds/alberthammondjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a vampire!Julian/vampire hunter!Albert AU loosely based off of Vampires Will Never Hurt You by My Chemical Romance, loosely based off of a random idea I had playing Town of Salem earlier today</p><p>the only other person i can think of that'll get the reference is @otherspook, but there is a teeny tiny reference to my novel i'm working on in here</p>
            </blockquote>





	doesn't this feel better?

"C'mon, Albert, please..."

Julian put on a pout as he looked at Albert, relaxing in a stray dining room chair.

"No, I'm good-" Albert tried to refuse, but was stopped when Julian had sat on his lap, wrapping his legs in the back legs of the chair as he took a hold of Albert's face and pressed his lips against his.

"I beg of you to reconsider."

There was a pause before Albert let out a short laugh. "Alright, alright..." he said, leaning up ever so slightly to return Julian's kiss.

Soft giggles and more kisses ensued as they grew stronger and stronger. After just a few more, Julian's lips began to ever so gently trail down the right side of Albert's neck.

"J-Julian..." Albert mumbled, breath suddenly becoming shorter as he let out a soft moan in both partial enjoyment and partial worry. "W-What are you doing?"

After nibbling in the slightest bit, Julian pulled away to look at Albert before smiling. "I'm just doing what I do."

"Which is what?"

"Oh, shush..." Julian whispered, laying a finger on Albert's lips before widening his smile. Parting his lips, he revealed a pair of white fangs - extending ever so slightly past the bottom row of his teeth.

Albert's eyes widened in shock as his right hand instinctively reached for a stake, a cross - _anything_ to get Julian off of him and subdued.

"There's no point." Julian insisted. "That's why we're at _my_  place, and not _yours_."

"Y-You're a-"

"A vampire, yeah, I thought you would have figured it out by now."

"Julian, I'm begging you, please don't..." Albert begged, his eyes beginning to fill with tears.

In reply, Julian shook his head slowly. "I'm so sorry." he replied. "I have to finish what I started."

With that, his mouth returned to the mark he made seconds before. He laid his fangs against Albert's neck, smirking when Albert trembled beneath his hold.

"Julian, Julian don't-"

Albert's speaking was interrupted with a heart wrenching screech when Julian's fangs pierced his skin, digging deep into his neck.

Julian's eyes fluttered close. He let out a pleasurable sigh through his nose as he fed off of Albert, savoring each and every drop of blood flowing from the bite.

Minutes passed by before Julian lifted away from Albert. He first looked at the mark he made before looking at Albert's face, pale and weakened from the attack.

The vampire breathed out through his nose, smiling at the notion that he had successfully converted Albert into one of his own kind.

"Now, doesn't that feel better?" Julian asked, never expecting a response, for he had to wait until Albert came to.


End file.
